otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:To Catch a Spider
PM Omniance: August 3rd 12:30 PM Casa de Shane, Basement Rec Room PM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying down on a large blanket with a pillow under his head, having fallen asleep at some point with Lucas resting beside him. He slowly wakes up but keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer, he hasn't had a good night's rest in awhile and it takes him a moment to finally open his eyes and sit up. After stretching he looks down to where Lucas was laying down beside him. PM Omniance: Lucas is gone. The basement is dark and there isn't a light coming from Nemo's office, but he can hear footsteps of people walking around above him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and heads for the staircase, quickly heading upstairs, thinking that he might of overslept. PM | Edited 4:26:54 PM Omniance: Coty: Yuri hears him walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food, he doesn't see Yuri as he head out into the hall and out towards the back. The door is open and Yuri can see Nemo sitting on the steps to the porch. There's a smell coming from outside, like someone is barbecuing. As Coty walks outside he calls out. I got the venison, but there wasn't much left. Shane responds with something and Coty just walks down the steps and out of sight to the right. PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows him outside but stops at the door, looking around to see if his brothers are anywhere in sight. PM Omniance: Nemo: He's sitting on the steps just outside, feeding Black small scraps from his plate. Looks like he's eating bbq'd sausages with some eggs. Sit? You know sit? He holds up a piece of sausage near Black. PM Arbi: Black: The dark wolf stares at the pieces of sausage in Nemo's hand, his tail wagging back and forth before he sits down in front of him. PM Omniance: Nemo: Good dog! He throws the sausage to the large wolf. Shane: Think I could train him to hunt with me? He's at a barbecue they must've set up earlier. Nemo: He seems pretty smart. He looks over at Shane, then back at Yuri. You're awake. He smiles, putting one of the pieces of sausage into his mouth. PM Arbi: Yuri: He rubs one of his eyes before he steps out in the backyard. Yeah. He takes another look around before looking back at Nemo. Is Lucas back here? PM Omniance: Nemo: He went into town with Troy... Said he wanted to go to church. He looks back down to his plate. I was gonna stop him, but... Seemed like a good place for him to go after last night... PM Arbi: Yuri: Troy goes to church? He looks a little surprised. PM Omniance: Troy: He walks from around the house, having just taken out the trash. I was going to go check out Darcy's for breakfast, but it was closed, probably because of what happened. Your brother said to leave him at the church. He shrugs as he walks by. Seemed like he wanted to be left alone. PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods, understanding that Lucas needs time to grieve right now. How did you guys sleep? Black: He's sitting beside Nemo, watching the group speak for a minute before he lays down and waits for someone to offer him more food again. PM Omniance: Nemo: Pretty good. Coty: He walks up with a plate of food. He holds out a thick slab of bacon, holding it out. What's his name again? Nemo: Black. Coty: Fits I guess. He tosses it down to the ground. Probably the biggest ass wolf I've ever seen. PM Arbi: Black: The large wolf sees the bacon leave Coty's hand and immediately dashes up to catch it in his large mouth, munching it down in seconds. Yuri: He grabs a plate before piling it up with eggs and bacon. I haven't seen him around in days. Where does he sleep? PM Omniance: Nemo: I'm not sure, really. He only shows up in the morning and the evening, guess he spends a lot of time wandering the woods. He pets Black lightly. Maybe I'll get him a doghouse or something. I guess he hasn't been around people very much, so he's pretty independent. He looks at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs a seat and sits down before he starts eating breakfast. Hopefully he doesn't bite anyone... The telephone inside the house can be heard ringing. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks back into the house. Troy: That's probably your brother. I'll get it. He walks up the stairs, holding a small plate of food. Was gonna head back into town anyway. He heads inside. Nemo: He looks over at Yuri. I'm gonna be gone for a day, maybe more... I've been slacking a lot, acting like things aren't bad... He smirks a little. I mean, Troy is right, what kind of Warlock only has one demon? He looks down at his food for a moment, before just setting whats left on the ground near Black. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gulps down the food in his mouth before looking back at Nemo. You're leaving? He glances back at Shane to see if he's joking before looking back at him. Today? PM Omniance: Nemo: Yeah. He looks at Yuri. I'm not used to feeling so helpless... I need to stop fucking around and get my shit back together. He smiles a little, but it quickly fades. Six weeks ago I'd have had a dozen different ways of vanquishing that spider... I'd have... I'd have had some way to save Ricky that didn't involve making pacts and deals, something, you know? I don't like feeling so helpless... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from him, thinking for a long moment before he sighs and looks back at Nemo. If I ask... where you're going... I'm not getting a straight answer, am I? PM | Edited 5:18:54 PM Omniance: Nemo: I'm going home. He smiles a little. But I'm the evil twin, remember? He frowns a little, then looks away. ...Sometimes you have to do bad things, to help good people. He looks to Shane and Coty, who have walked over to the pier. They're talking loudly but they're just far enough away that they can't be understood. ...Family is the most important thing you can have... He looks back to Yuri. And my family matters more than anything else. PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't look happy to be hearing that Nemo's leaving but he doesn't look mad either, more sad than anything. You're right... family matters most. PM | Edited 5:25:24 PM Omniance: Nemo: I'll be back as soon as I can, and then we'll finish resurrecting your daring space captain friend... PM Arbi: Yuri: He freezes for a second before he looks back at his brother, a confused look on his face. What? Ember: Yes, someone found another body... She sounds a little stressed and scared. This time near the elementary school, covered in the same bandages just like at the diner. She pauses. I'm getting worried, Troy. None of these sound like accidents, I think there may actually be some demented killer on the loose. PM | Edited 5:38:42 PM Omniance: Troy: He looks around the kitchen as she speaks. After that broadcast, it's obvious that the police aren't telling the truth about what's going on. Small town, they don't want to panic anyone. I might have some information about what's going on, but I don't think going to the cops is going to help at all. He leans back against the wall. So what are you thinking about doing? PM Arbi: Ember: Information? She covers the phone and whispers something to someone else with her, the call goes quiet for a moment before he hears her voice again. Troy, we met someone that might know what's going on too. She's the one who found the body... I don't think you'll believe what she has to say but it's all we have right now. PM Omniance: Troy: When are you going to go see her? Do you want to meet up? He pushes off the wall. PM Arbi: Ember: It sounds like Jesse is speaking in the background. We're meeting up in front of the elementary school, there's a small park nearby where we can talk. PM Omniance: Troy: I'll drive down there right now. See you there. PM Arbi: Ember: Troy can hear a lot of movement in the background. We're walking out of the house now, see you in a few. PM Omniance: Troy: He hangs up and pulls his keys out of his pocket. He calls back down the hall as he walks out of the kitchen. I'm heading back into town, gonna looking into that Spider thing a bit! He doesn't care if they hear him or not, heading for the front door. PM | Edited 6:04:40 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back towards the house, they took a short walk away from the house with Black but they can still make out some of what he called out to them. There goes Troy... PM Omniance: Nemo: He's good at figuring stuff out and getting into trouble. He looks around, it's a cloudy day, it almost looks like it'll rain soon. Maybe he'll come back later with some good news. PM Omniance: A little over twenty minutes later Troy's driving up next to the park, turning away from the school and parking in a parking lot in front of a mechanic's shop. He gets out and runs across the street towards the park, looking for Ember and her cousin. PM Arbi: Jesse: He's standing atop the playground equipment with Ember sitting beside him. He whistles out to Troy when he sees him. The park isn't that big but because of the incident at the nearby school there aren't any kids or parents around, giving them lots of privacy. PM | Edited 6:16:54 PM Omniance: Troy: He runs up to them. You guys find anything out? He stands beside the playground equipment Jessy and Ember are on, looking towards the swarm of cops around the school across the street. PM Arbi: Ember: She hops off the playground equipment and lands softly in the sand below. She walks up to a black haired girl who appears to be in her early to mid 20s. Troy, this is Stacy Lee. Stacy Lee, this is Troy. Stacy Lee: She's walks up towards Troy, looking at him with a friendly smile though it has a sadness hidden behind it. It's nice to meet you, Troy. The girl appears to be Korean and is wearing a small purple sweater with shorts. When she gets a closer look at him her smile looks more happy. I saw you in the newspaper. PM Omniance: Troy: Newspaper? Oh, for the pancake pigout, heh. He smirks with the slightest bit of accomplishment. Nice meet you too. PM Arbi: Stacy Lee: Her smile fades when another police car drives up to the elementary school. I don't know how to explain this to you, Troy... whoever... whoever is behind these murders might not be a normal person. It might not even be a man. PM Omniance: Troy: He looks back to Ember and Jesse for a moment, then to Stacy Lee. I saw one of the victims yesterday morning. I think it's safe to say that whatever this is, I'll agree that it's far from the ordinary, so I have an open mind about it... PM Arbi: Jesse: She said the body was covered in webs... like from a spider, right? Stacy Lee: It wasn't just the body, the walls were covered in them too. It was like something out of a horror movie. Ember: She looks back at Stacy Lee. We were at the diner when they found the first one... whatever happened to that man under all those webs... I still shudder thinking about it. PM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Ember for a moment, then back to Stacy Lee. So you're saying it's some kind of large spider then. PM Arbi: Stacy Lee: It must be large, what else could wrap a grown man like that? Jesse: He looks down at Stacy Lee, doubt still in his mind. Even the biggest spiders never grow to be larger than one foot. Blaming these killings on a monstrous spider doesn't make sense, not when no one's even seen it yet. He looks back at Ember and Troy. You've all seen Scooby Doo before, for all we know this could just be a man trying to trick the entire town. Ember: We need answers... if the cops are just gonna keep covering everything up then we need to figure out what's going on ourselves. PM Omniance: Troy: He puts his hand to his forehead, wondering if he should say anything about already knowing it's a giant spider. Look, a friend of mine would say "Follow Occam's Razor" right about now. He lowers his hand and looks to Ember and Jesse. Which means that, with all things considered, the more assumptions you make about something, the less likely it is to be true. So which of these needs more assumptions; The fact that a man is running around bandaging people up, removing all of their organs, and then leaving them dead, in public places, or that there's some kind of large cryptid-like spider out there hunting people down, wrapping people up and then draining them for food? PM Arbi: Stacy lee: If it's a large spider then how will we find it? It could be hiding anywhere. She looks back towards the school, imagining it hiding in the vents or even under the desks. Ember: She looks around at everyone. Anyone here know how to hunt down spiders? PM Omniance: Troy: Well it attacked at the diner, then at the school. Which is just down the street. He looks around. Maybe it leaves traces of webbing? We need some way to follow it. PM Arbi: Jesse: Don't hunt down the spider, hunt down its food instead. What do the victims have in common? PM Omniance: Troy: He thinks to himself. both large healthy males, probably muscular. One was a lumberjack, apparently, but what about the one at school, you said it was a kid? PM Arbi: Stacy Lee: No, the body was too big to be a kid. She remembers seeing part of the victim's clothing under the webbing. It was the school janitor. PM Omniance: Troy: So a lumber jack and a janitor? Likely both male, possibly muscular build? He thinks for a moment. You guys know anyone else like that? PM Arbi: Ember: There's my uncle Dylan, my high school gym teacher Mr. Peterson, my mom's friend Andrew. She looks a little discouraged by how many muscular men live in Cold Springs. And just about every lumberjack in town. PM Omniance: Troy: He sighs. Well I live with two jock-types. But they're way out of town... I'm not sure whatever it is that's doing this would travel that far. He narrows his eyes. We need to bait this thing out somehow, we can't stalk a bunch of different people at the same time, especially in the late evening or early morning, which is when these deaths seem to occur. He sighs. Maybe we can use one of the guys I live with. PM Arbi: Jesse: He jumps off the playground equipment, landing in the sand in front of the them. I volunteer as tribute. He smiles. Ember: She looks back at her cousin. ...You do? Jesse: I was the fastest runner on my soccer team. He raises his shirt up, revealing his toned muscles. And the second strongest... that spider won't be able to resist. Stacy Lee: It'll want to eat you like the others. Aren't you afraid? Jesse: That depends on our new friend, Troy, and how well he thinks he can protect me. PM Omniance: Troy: He puts his hand to forehead. Maybe I'll just be the bait. I don't think a spider would be able to do much to me, I can... Take care of myself. PM Arbi: Ember: That thing took down a lumberjack, Troy. Wrestling it off isn't gonna save you. I vote for Jesse. Jesse: He looks from Ember to Stacy Lee. Stacy Lee: She nods after a moment. A speedster sounds like the best choice. I'm going with Jesse too. PM Omniance: Troy: He sighs. Look, guys, I won't need to run if it gets me, I'd be fine. He looks at Jesse. Not that I don't believe you'd be able to outrun an incredibly large spider, I think it'd be safer if I were in harm's way, since I can't really be... Harmed. In the general sense. PM Arbi: Ember: She looks back at Troy, thinking that he's joking the way he's talking. She smiles, humoring him. What about location? Stacy Lee: ...He was in the parking lot, up against the classroom walls. Jesse: The mechanic's place is in between the diner and the school. Just beyond that is the church... Ember: Paul always stays up late fixing cars... let's go with the church, there won't be any repair shop sounds there to scare it off at night. PM | Edited 8:44:34 PM Omniance: Troy: He turns and looks to the Church, rolling his eyes as he does. That place is wide open, there's street lamps... He takes a deep breath. I guess it's as good a spot as any. He looks up at the tower. The parking lot would give a lot of room to run around I guess. He narrows his eyes. The only problem I have is that everywhere the attacks have taken place, there's lots of trees... He looks to Ember. Think that's a factor we should keep in mind? PM Arbi: Ember: If we're looking for a spot with a ton of trees and a huge building... there's always Draynor Manor. She looks towards the school. It's on the other side of the school and one of the biggest places here in Cold Springs. The old man that lives there is still on vacation, who knows for how much longer but if we're trying this tonight... I think it might be the perfect spot to lure out this huge spider. PM Omniance: Troy: Any caretakers or anything there we have to worry about? He looks to the school, seeing if he can see the building she's talking about, but he can't. PM Arbi: Ember: I never see any lights on when he's gone or any parked cars. I wouldn't worry about getting caught... unless we make too much noise. PM Omniance: Troy: Hopefully it's a quiet giant spider then... He narrows his eyes. So what time do we want to get together and be there? He looks at his watch, it's about 2:10. It gets dark here so early It's constantly throwing me off. PM Arbi: Jesse: He looks back towards the school, the front still covered in many police cars. Let's get there at nine o'clock... there shouldn't too many cops around the school by then. PM Omniance: Troy: So in about seven hours. He starts clicking the side of his watch, setting a timer to remind him when it's 6:30. ...Sounds good.